Te Encontraré Siempre (FanFic Concurso Summer Hiatus 2013)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Los miedos de ambos los supera, la oscuridad está presente en sus más profundos sueños. Damon deberá dejar atrás todo por ella...¿será capaz de enfrentarse a sus pesadillas? ¿será capaz de luchar contra el genio del disfraz? ¿y de cumplir su promesa...? "Nunca te abandonaré..." Disclaimer: My season 5 Personajes: de CW [TVD]
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia es parte de un concurso que termina este domingo, y he decidido subir el comienzo, el cual podría considerarse un prólogo para que sepáis un poco de que va.**_

**Título****: **Te Encontraré "Siempre"

**Autor****: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating****: **+16 (más o menos)

**Resumen**: Damon y Elena por fin pueden ser felices, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como parece, la oscuridad siempre está presente en sus almas sembrando dudas en sus corazones. Damon deberá dejar todo atrás por ella, ¿será capaz de enfrentarse a sus Pesadillas? ¿será capaz de luchar contra el genio del disfraz? ¿y de cumplir su promesa? _"Nunca Te Abandonaré"_

**Parings****:** Delena -Damon & Elena-

**Advertencias****: **Comienza justo al final de la cuarta temporada, por lo demás es un AU.

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes aquí narrados pertenecen a LJ Smith y a la CW [TVD]

**Notas de Autor****: **Este fic fue publicado en "TVDForo y más series" como parte del concurso "Summer Hiatus 2013" el 24 de Julio hasta el 1 de Agosto, consta de cuatro episodios.

**Aclaraciones****: "Negrita" **-Diario de Elena / **"Cursiva" -**Sueño-Pesadilla de Damon /**"NegritaCursiva" **-Sueño-Pesadilla de Elena

**~01~**

**La vida puede llegar a ser muy complicada, mi historia, como todos sabéis tiene muchos rumbos, ninguno el adecuado ni el más apropiado, pero es mi historia, y la quiero tal y como es; mi última decisión ha sido la más compleja, y seguramente la más errónea, solo ha pasado un día, un día de mi última decisión, de mi última elección, y ya estoy dudando de si ha sido o no lo correcto; me encuentro sentada en la cama de Damon Salvatore, mi tentación, mi perdición, mi amor...pero estas palabras ¿pueden ser relacionadas con "amor"? Ahora lo estoy pensando, y me duele saber que tal vez todo haya sido una gran equivocación...  
Nos hemos librado del sirebond, de Silas, hasta de Klaus, el cual estará perdido en las calles de Nueva Orleans, si es que no sigue por aquí, convenciendo inutilmente a Caroline.  
Estoy feliz, por una vez en casi dos años soy feliz, pero cada vez que miro a Stefan siento que me he equivocado, que mi elección hace daño a la gente que quiero, ¿cómo puedo ser totalmente feliz si casi todos mis amigos están en contra de lo que he elegido? Caroline no me coge el teléfono desde ayer, Stefan me evita, mi hermano, bueno, a él, concretamente no le he preguntado por lo que he hecho o he dejado de hacer, pero seguramente estaré en contra, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente? A fin de cuentas Damon intentó, bueno, lo mató en más de una ocasión de distintas maneras, y Bonnie, ella se ha ido con su madre, ni siquiera he podido preguntarselo, no se conecta, no me coge las llamadas.**

Elena cierra el diario al oir los pasos de alguien por el pasillo, se concentra mejor, y sonrie, como una niña pequeña sonríe al saber de quien se trata, de quien está a punto de atravesar esa puerta, feliz como nadie se acomoda mejor en la cama; la puerta se abre, Damon esta igual de feliz que ella, sus ojos azules brillan con una luz especial, Elena no lo sabe, pero ella es la causante de su humanidad, de esa luz, de esa esperanza, el chico con pasos torpes, pues así es como se siente cuando está con ella, rompe las distancias y la besa dulcemente, aún no se han permitido el lujo de unirse en uno, no quieren poner en un compromiso a Stefan, no quieren que la tensión aumente, por más que no hablen del tema ambos saben que Stefan no lo está pasando bien, todo lo contrario, saben que algo le atormenta cada vez con más fuerza.  
-Te quiero...-le susurra en los labios, la chica gime al sentir su respiración y su aroma, estaba claro: estaba locamente enamorada de Damon, el chico se sienta a su lado, y la recoge como si de un ovillo de lana se tratase, la acurruca en su regazo, y le da tiernos besos en el hombro desnudo de la castaña-te deseo...  
Elena se gira bruscamente, y entrelaza sus brazos por su cuello, le mira con ternura, pero hay algo diferente, y Damon lo sabe, lo ve, la conoce demasiado bien, ve la preocupación y la agustia de la muchacha con tan solo mirarla.  
-Damon...-murmura, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, el cuerpo del chico se tensa, odia ese momento, no lleva ni veinticuatro horas de felicidad y ya quiere arrebatarselo-te quiero-Damon se relaja, se muerde el labio inferior y le susurra palabras de amor en diferentes idiomas, claro esta, evitando el bulgaro...  
Entre risas y besos se dejan llevar, entre las sábanas dos cuerpos enamorados juegan y se divierten, les da igual el tiempo que deban esperar, se quieren y son capaces de cualquier cosa...pero ¿hasta donde llega la felicidad?  
-Elena, hagamos algo diferente...vayámonos de aquí..-le propuso, y el miedo se reflejó en los ojos del muchacho, temía que ella se negase, y el silencio que tenía por respuesta le hacía temer lo peor-solo durante un mes, antes de que comiences la universidad podríamos...  
-No-negó ella, levantándose de golpe, y en su rostro se reflejó las angustias y las dudas; Damon se recolocó en la cama para poder observar y recibir mejor la hostia mental que estaba a punto de darse gracias a la cruda realidad: que Elena nunca sería suya-No podemos...Damon, no podemos dejarlo todo...  
-Solo serán unos días si lo deseas, no te estoy diciendo que nos vayamos para siempre...  
-Es que no podemos igualmente, Stefan...-y hay estaba de nuevo, Stefan, siempre sería Stefan, siempre sería él el segundo plato, y Stefan el tema principal, ya daba igual los minutos o las horas de felicidad, su hermano siempre estaba en medio, y siempre lo estaría; Damon asintió cabreado, y con la mejor de sus sonrisas salió de la cama, y empezó a recoger las cosas que había por el suelo, Elena estaba realmente preocupada, no entendía el cambio que había sufrido y temió lo peor, se acercó con cuidado, para comprobar que todo estuviese bien-Damon...  
-No, Elenita, todo ha quedado claro, te estas arrepintiendo de tu decisión, y por eso, me voy a dar el viajecito yo solito...  
-Será broma ¿no? ¡No me vas a dejar Damon!-le recriminó, sintiendo como todo el enfado aumentaba por momentos, la tensión del ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo-¡Damon!  
El chico ni la escuchó, estaba asimilando todo lo que tenía que hacer y por donde debía empezar, y lo mejor era empezar por irse de Mystic Fall una temporada, por más larga o corta que fuese, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar con su marcha: Stefan recuperaría a Elena, la chica solo había estado con él por pena o por deuda, no porque le quisiera. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, y Elena como si fuera su sombra, la chica no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir tan facilmente, necesitaba contarle sus miedos y sus dudas, solo eso, porque quererle, le quería, y en ningún momento había dudado de esa idea, ¿o si?  
-¡Damon, joder!-le agarró de la manga, pero el chico era más rápido, más fuerte, y mucho, mucho más viejo, se libró fácilmente del agarre, la chica dio un traspie, pero consiguió mantenerse, el chico ya estaba abajo, bebiéndose de un trago su bourbon, ambos sabían que no estaban solos, Katherine estaba allí, tumbada en el sofá-¡Damon por favor!  
-No me hables-en un segundo llegó a su altura, sus ojos celestes era fríos como el hielo, y una oleada de oscuridad los decoraba, la chica tragó saliva nerviosa, no era la primera vez que veía esa oscuridad, la última vez había sido cuando le vio con Rebecka; mientras pensaba, el chico volvió a su posición, estaba escribiendo una nota o algo por el estilo. Katherine solo observaba, y las ganas de cachondearse eran increíbles, pero no era tonta, había visto el odio en el cuerpo de Damon, y el miedo en el de Elena, fuese lo que fuese pasado, ella no era tonta, no se iba a meter en medio, pero si a dar un poco de marcha a la historia, se levantó con torpeza, pues todo el cuerpo le pesaba, y se acercó al filo de las escaleras...  
-Es divertido veros discutir...-Elena ni la miró, ni prestó atención a lo que decía, solo podía observar como si fuera una espectadora la huida de Damon-siempre será Stefan...¿verdad-?  
Todo fue a gran velocidad, pero para Elena fue en cámara lenta, Damon se acercó velozmente a Katherine, no sin antes lanzar una mirada acusatoria a Elena, y la besó con fuerza, con deseo, con precisión: la antigua ex vampiria se tambaleó a su peso, pero se dejó llevar, y unos gemidos escaparon de su boca, Damon se separó victorioso...  
-¿Veis lo que os habéis perdido por elegir al vegetariano de mi hermano?-dijo socarrón, Elena estaba boquiabierta y muerta de celos, apretó los puños para no hacer una tontería, tenía que ser paciente, iba a recuperarle aunque eso le costara la vida-¡Y ahora me piro!  
-¡Damon Salvatore!-gritó extasiada Katherine-¡Vete a la mierda...!  
Damon se encogió de hombros pero sin borrar su sonrisa victoriosa, lo había conseguido, se había reído de Elena, como ella lo había hecho con él. Sin decir nada salió por la puerta, ahora con la decisión más que tomada, de no volver nunca...


	2. Chapter 2

**_N/A: _**_Os recuerdo_: **"Negrita" **-Diario de Elena / **"Cursiva" -**Sueño-Pesadilla de Damon **"NegritaCursiva" **-Sueño-Pesadilla de Elena

* * *

**~02~**

Elena observó atontada la puerta cerrada un largo rato, no sabría decir cuánto fue el tiempo que estuvo allí parada, pero si sabía que nada sería suficiente para olvidar ese mal trago, habría estado llorando minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, si fuera necesario, pues sentía que algo había desaparecido de su corazón; estaba sola, en realidad siempre se había sentido así, sola ante el mundo, pero ese siempre se había visto debilitado con la llegada de Damon, él la había complementado, y ahora le había dejado ir, le había dejado escapar, y no había forma de recuperarle...porque si algo sabía, era que Damon odiaba que le engañaran, que le manipularan, estaba claro que iba a resultar imposible que le perdonara, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?  
Unos pasos la alertaron, se puso a la defensiva, estaba tensa, nerviosa, y siguió así aunque sabía y veía a la persona que le había alterado: Stefan, el chico estaba frente a la chimenea con el rostro descompuesto al ver el mal estado de la chica, se acercó a Elena...  
-¿Qué ha pasado...? ¿Y Damon?-Elena empezó a llorar de nuevo, y Stefan la abrazó con fuerza-Ya pasó...mi hermano es un capullo...shh...-le levantó el rostro con ternura, y Elena se perdió en esos ojos verdes que una vez la miraron con amor, y sin saber porqué se dejó llevar por la amargura y la nostalgía, Stefan vió su debilidad y la besó con fuerza, succionando su labio inferior; y como si todo fuese una película, Elena se frenó en seco, comprendió lo más evidente, ya no sentía ese deseo, ese amor, esa fuerza que le unía a Stefan, sacando fuerzas desde su interior intentó separarle, pero fue imposible, la chica gruñó contra su boca, pero resultó en vano, Stefan no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir...-Eres mía...-murmuró contra sus dientes, Elena abrió muchos los ojos cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, no era Stefan, no era ella...nada era real...  
-¡Silas...!-consiguió gritar, le empujó, los nervios pudieron con ella, y al alzar los ojos se encontró con la mirada de desconcierto de Damon, el chico tenía las manos levemente levantadas, y una ceja enarcada, no comprendía nada. Elena respiró profundamente, se estaba volviendo loca, sin pensarlo fue con velocidad hasta una de las sillas y la partió para formar una estaca-¡No te me acerques!  
-Elena soy Damon...-le dijo con ternura...-Baja eso...  
-¡Eres Silas! ¡Damon acaba de irse!-le amenazó con la estaca, pero su mano le temblaba demasiado para acertar en herirle.  
-Elena no duermes bien, solo es estrés...-alzó su mano con cuidado para retirar la estaca y calmar a Elena, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar así porque sí, ese chico no era Damon, y seguramente Stefan estaría en peligro por culpa de él, de Silas.  
-¡Y una mierda!-se lanzó contra él, pero la risa de Damon mezclada con la de Stefan la deshorientó del todo, miró a su alrededor, y le vió apoyado en el marco de la puerta, al mirar a su víctima no encontró a nadie...  
-Eres muy torpe...pero eres mía...-en menos de un segundo se acercó a ella, rompiéndole el cuello, con una suave caricia la dejó caer entre sus brazos-Pronto estaré contigo mi amor...

_Damon entró al Grill, y se maldijo así mismo por no haberse ido del pueblo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero Elena siempre sería su debilidad y estaba más que demostrado de que no era capaz de irse, con o sin motivos, se bebió de un trago a eso que llamaban alcohol._  
_No fue su único trago, como es su tradición se bebió unos cinco más, acompañado de una silla vacía, rogando al Otro Lado, que Ric le estuviese acompañando en ese duro momento. Y aunque estaba más borracho que otra cosa, había acertado de lleno, su compañero de copas estaba ahí presente, observando sus desvarios y sus errores, como haría cualquier amigo decente..._  
_Pero esta vez no estaba solo por eso, algo más fuerte le había atraído hasta allí, Ric podía sentir el apoyo de Bonnie desde el Otro Lado, el apoyo y la presión de unas imágenes que no tenía sentido en su mente, que no la tenían hasta que sintió el flechazo de la realidad, miró a su alrededor, tenía que avisar a Damon de alguna manera..._  
_-¡Joder!-le gritó a la nada, pues era inútil no podía mover ni tocar ningún objeto-¡Bonnie no puedo hacer nada! ¡Necesitamos a Jeremy!_  
_-Ojalá...pero algo me impidi contactar con él, tu eres el mayor apoyo, el mayor vínculo que tengo ahora mismo-le consoló, o por lo menos lo intentó; Damon sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba pidió otra ronda, sin darse cuenta que estaba en medio de una discursión fantasmal-¡Elena le necesita!_  
_Bonnie alzó sus manos hasta Ric, el las cogió dubitativo, no acababa de entender de que servía eso ahora mismo, la bruja con los ojos cerrados empezó a murmurar unas palabras, era un fantasma, si, y seguramente no tendría poderes, también, pero necesitaba contactar con el otro lado, que los brujos la ayudasen ahora que ella también estaba muerta..._

_Damon se apoyó en la barra, cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el cabello húmedo del sudor, una mueca de asco le rodeó, ¿cómo podía estar sudando? Se removió inquieto en su asiento, y una mano en su espalda, le sobresaltó, no había notado que nadie se acercaba, al girarse se dió de bruces con la realidad: Ric le estaba sonriendo con una copa en la mano, Damon miró a su alrededor, se encontraban en el cementerio, y no acababa de entender como había llegado hasta allí..._  
_-¿¡Qué cojones...!?-el chico miró a su alrededor buscando el truco, y se encontró con todo sus músculos paralizados, el horror y el miedo pudieron con él-¡Malditos brujos...!_  
_-No los culpes...no tenemos mucho tiempo..._  
_-Ric...-susurró-¿¡No juguéis con mi mente pedazos de cerdos!?_  
_-¡Damon ya vale! ¿no? ¡Joder!-le regañó Ric, bebiéndose de un trago el bourbon, hacía tiempo que necesitaba hacer eso, por más que solo fuera pasado un día desde lo del velo, su cuerpo lo sentía como si fueran sido años. Damon solo observó la cara de placer de Ric, y no pudo retener más las risas-No tiene gracia colega..._  
_-Si que la tiene...no quiero saber la cara de placer que pondrías si estuvieras con una mujer, creo que ni llegarías...-se cachondeó, Ric negó con la cabeza, era un caso perdido, no había vuelta atrás, y él ni siquiera tenía tiempo, lo notaba en su piel, tras lanzar la copa a la hierba, se sentó en una de las rocas, Damon puso los ojos en blanco al intentarlo, los brujos no iban a dejar que estuviese cómodo..._  
_-Damon, Silas está aquí...-los ojos del azabache se abrieron como platos, y empezó a escupir insultos y maldiciones, Ric intentó sonreir, pero solo le salió una mueca de tristeza-no es solo eso, quiere llevarse a Elena, para conseguir su venganza, la chica tenía la cura..._  
_-¡Katherine es la humana ahora! ¡no Elena!_  
_-Si, pero la causante de la perdida de la cura es Elena, ella es la que pagará las consecuencias, Bonnie me ha dicho que le han dicho-señaló al cielo, Damon le siguió con la mirada-que esta noche con la unión de los planetas, Silas sacrificará a Elena para jodernos a todos, y así conseguir que Quetsiah reaccione..._  
_-¡Es una absurdez! ¡El radar de Bonnie esta peor que ella!_  
_-Sea como sea es cierto, no se para que querrá contactar con Quetsiah, ese es vuestro problema, quiere utilizar a Elena como recipiente, tienes que salvarla...y los brujos se encargarán de Silas..._

-Lo haré, ¿dónde se la ha llevado...?-la imagen se empezó a difuminar, Damon gritó, pero se vio envuelto con la neblina de los brujos, y cayó de golpe en el suelo, miró a su alrededor, estaba en la salida trasera del Grill, levantándose le pegó una patada a uno de los contenedores-¡Maldita sea, joder!  
Damon cogió su móvil, el cual empezaba a fallar, no tenía señal ni bateria, maldijo por enésima vez en la noche, e intentó buscar una rayita de la nada, al remover el teléfono, un mensaje se escribió a gran velocidad...

Elena está cerca del muérdago, donde la daga atravesó el corazón del original

BB.

Damon miró atontado el mensaje, lo leyó varias veces sin comprender que quería decir, sabía que estaba cifrado, se había escrito solo, y seguramente estaría enviado por Bonnie, ¿estaba muerta? pero ¿cuándo, cómo...? Se despejó esas ideas de la cabeza, no era para nada su problema si no del bebe cazavampiros, bueno de él y de Elena, no podía estar pensando en eso ahora, tenía un problema mayor, y era descifrar ese mensaje, y encontrar a Elena, y esta vez no había nadie que le retuviera. No podía confiar en nadie, estaba claro, Silas podría disfrazarse de cualquiera, y eso le dejaba con una limitación: trabajaría solo, a fin de cuentas era como se sentía, solo y abatido, sin nadie que le socorriera. Por lo menos sabía que tendría a la bruja y a Ric cerca, aunque no sabía si estaba dispuesto a sufrir otro golpe como el anterior.  
Silas arrastró a Elena por todo el camino, la necesitaba viva, pero ya no era tan debil como en antaño, sabía de lo que era capaz, tanto como humana como vampira, llegaron hasta la casa, la cual estaba a nombre de Elena y Jeremy, la primera era vampira, por lo que no era propietaria, y el segundo, bueno, el segundo estaba muerto a los ojos de los demás, por lo que se podría decir que era el lugar más apropiado, metió la chica en el interior, y la ató con verbena en una de las sillas, su piel reaccionaba al quemazón, pero su mente aún no, por lo que tenía tiempo para preparar las cosas.  
-Bien réplica vas a ayudarme a traer a Quetsiah ya que no me habéis dejado ir con ella...-se cruzó de brazos, y poniéndose cómodo esperó a que la chica abriese los ojos...

_**"¿Dónde estoy...? ¿estoy muerta...?" La castaña estaba sumergida en sus miedos, abrió los ojos de golpe, cogiendo una bocanada de aire al instante, se sentía extraña, le costaba respirar, en realidad no tendría que estar respirando, miró al cielo era de noche, noche cerrada, fruciendo el ceño comprobó que se encontraba tirada en la carretera, en una carretera fría y dura, ahora mismo todo le resultaba extrañamente doloroso, pasó su mano por su cabello estaba húmedo, era agua lo que cubría su cuerpo, apresuradamente comprobó donde estaba, era en mitad de la carretera, justamente en el lugar donde conoció a Damon, la primera vez que se sintió viva, y el mismo día en que todo se esfumó, la nostalgia dio paso al terror y al dolor de lo perdido, no podía moverse, estaba paralizada, oyó unos pasos, y al ver de quien se trataba ahogó un grito, su mundo se estaba derrumbando de nuevo...**_  
_**-No puede ser...-murmuró sin fuerzas, unos sollozos escaparon de su garganta, con temor se apartó lo máximo que su cuerpo le permitía, sin pensar siquiera los cortes que se estaba haciendo al arrastrarse. Una mujer morena le tendió la mano...**_  
_**-Tranquila, hija mía...-ante sus ojos Elena tenía el retrato de esa mujer cuan había añorado en las noches más dolorosas, la mujer que siempre la había cuidado y tratado como a su hija propia, la tenía delante, a ella, la cual murió en un trágico accidente del cual Elena siempre se sentiría culpable...**_

* * *

_**Siento que la historia sea corta pero es que es parte de un concurso, y en sus reglas dejaban claro que solo podían ser cuatro episodios. Espero os guste. Las dudas de Elena son algo natural (odioso) en TVD.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: **__Os recuerdo: "Negrita" -Diario de Elena / "Cursiva" -Sueño-Pesadilla de Damon "NegritaCursiva" -Sueño-Pesadilla de Elena_

* * *

**~03~**

_**Elena estaba paralizada, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, sólo de observar como una tonta a la mujer que tenía justo enfrente, la cual le sonreía con ternura, Elena tragó saliva y varias lágrimas hicieron surcos en sus mejillas, la había echado mucho de menos, no había día que no recordara el apoyo que ella significaba...  
-Mamá..-sollozó, no quería creerselo, no quería ser envuelta en otro engaño de Silas, pero esta vez parecía real, por una vez quería creerse esa manipulación, intentó levantarse, pero le resultó imposible, una fuerza superior la empujaba hacia el suelo...-¿por qué me haces esto..?  
-Oh Elena-Miranda se agachó junto a su hija, e intentó cogerle el rostro, Elena la apartó de un manotazo-eres tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan debil, tienes que luchar...  
-¿¡Cómo se que no esta jugando Silas con mi cabeza!?-le gritó, Miranda sonrió con ternura, no podía dejar de observar como había crecido su niña en tan poco tiempo, y lo que estaba a punto de perder por dudas inexistentes, la mujer se levanta con tranquilidad, y empieza a dar vueltas en la carretera...  
-Ese día teníamos una cena...  
-¡Eso lo sabe todo el mundo!  
-Pero antes de que te fueras con Matt me dijistes que estabas mal, querías dejarle pero estabas dispuesta a estar con él solo por no hacerle daño, es lo que te pasa con Stefan, te duele, tienes miedo de que sufra...pero ¿no ves que con eso haces mal a la persona a la que amas?-Elena no fue capaz de decir nada, esa era siempre la opinión de su madre, siempre le decía lo mismo, había veces que tenías que hacer daño a la gente para que abriese los ojos porque sino acabarías haciendo daño a otros, tantas eran las veces que su madre se lo había dicho que aún así ni lo había puesto en práctica hasta verse en situación límites...  
-Mamá...eres tú...-Miranda la abrazó, eran muchas las cosas que se tenían que decir, y Miranda notaba en su cuerpo que no le quedaba tiempo, se apartó un poco de su hija para poder observarla mejor, había crecido mucho-¿Cómo es posible...? No eras un ser sobrenatural...¿o si?  
-No tranquila, los brujos están ayudando a tu amiga...  
-¿¡Bonnie!? ¿¡qué le ha pasado a Bonnie!?  
-No te preocupes por eso, hablarás con ella, pero antes debo darte un mensaje, se fuerte y actua con el corazón, hazle caso solo a él, no pienses en los demás, se egoísta, pero no te pases-le regañó-te quiero mucho...  
-Yo también, lo siento mucho...  
-No tienes la culpa, fuimos nosotros los que quisimos salvarte a ti...-y volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo, una neblina blanca la rodeó, no podía ver nada, Elena empezó a dar golpes de ciego, sentía la presencia de alguien pero no conseguía divisar su imagen.  
La castaña asustada, intentó divisar algo en la lejanía, era una figura humana, ¿o era un pájaro? La imagen se acercaba con más velocidad, y lo tuvo claro en cuanto lo vio...  
-¿¡Damon!?-era su cuervo, su símbolo, al intentar acercarse, pues ahora tenía movilidad se dio de bruces contra el suelo, el animal graznaba con odio, y eso le dejó claro lo que más temía, le había perdido para siempre-No...Damon, tequiero...  
-No es a mi a quien tienes que decirselo...-Bonnie ayudó a Elena a levantarse, se encontraban en el gimnasio de la escuela, Elena no acababa de entender como era todo posible, colocó su mano en el corazón, era una vampira-Damonte rescatará, pero tienes que saber una cosa...  
-Estas muerta...-se confirmó, y por la mirada de Bonnie supo que era cierto, negó con la cabeza, no podía creerse que todo esto estuviese pasando de verdad-No, tu no Bonnie...salvastes a mi hermano ¿es por eso...?  
-No te busques las culpas Elena, lo hice porque quise, y ahora no tengo tiempo, los brujos me están dando una brecha, pero no soy la única que puede utilizarlo, Silas lo hará para enfrentarse a Damon...  
-Es un cobarde-Bonnie le dio la razón-¿Qué pasa?  
-Silas quiere venganza por haberle arrebatado la única forma de morir, quiere pedirle ayuda a Quetsiah pero él sabe que ella no accederá por nada, pero site sacrifica a ti, conseguirá mucho...  
-No tiene sentido...-Bonnie rió, la castaña no acabó de comprender esa reacción pero no quiso preguntar más, pues podía notar una leve presión sobre su cuerpo, las dos amigas se abrazaron unos segundos-te echaré de menos...  
-No es todo, no podréis luchar cuerpo contra cuerpo, es el corazón y la mente lo que os salvará, si conseguís pararlo esta noche, los brujos se encargarán de él...  
-Solo una noche...-se auto convenció, y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por la energía que la trajo hasta ahí...**_

La castaña abrió los ojos con dificultad, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que esta vez era real, miró a su alrededor, estaba en la casa del lago, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, estaba rodeada de brujos y de velas; intentó moverse pero le resultó imposible, una risa a su derecha la alertó: era Caroline, más concretamente, Silas, estaba en su salsa, riéndose y pavoneándose de todo y en especial de ella...  
-Se lo que planeas Silas...y no te pega para nada lo rubio...-le devolvió el golpe-para ser una zorra te pega más Katherine...  
-Tal vez, pero ahora mismo preferirías que fuera ella a ser yo...-el disfraz desapareció mostrando la imagen de Stefan, pero ahora que Elena sabía la verdad podía distinguir las diferencias, poco notables, entre su ex y el capullo de Silas; los rasgos de la cara de Silas eran más definidos, sus ojos eran mucho más oscuros, y brillaban, gracias al sabor de la sangre humana, la idea, la sola idea de que Silas fuera causado alguna muerte más en Mystic Falls ponía mala a Elena...-¿en qué piensas querida? ¿Sabes? cuando supe que el día exacto era hoy me cague, Damon nunca te dejaría sola, y va y todo me viene chupado, Damon no te quería, si fuera sido así fuera luchado más...por lo menos Stefan lo hizo...  
-¡Vete al infierno!-tras pronunciar esas palabras las llamas de las velas se elevaron, la castaña se asustó pero enseguida comprendió que se trataba del hechizo de las brujas, la risa de Silas la fastidió más de lo que estaba; pero Elena no podía dejar de mirar el fuego, como si hubiese algo que la atrayese, alzó su mano hasta la vela más cercana... "Elena...¡cuidado!" Y apartó la mano lo más rápido que pudo, había sido Ric, estaba segura de ello, miró de reojo a Silas el cual no estaba presente, se había ido, alarmada miró a su alrededor, Damon estaría cerca, o eso esperaba...por una vez se dejó llevar por el corazón...

Damon entró en la mansión Salvatore como alma que llevaba el diablo, miró a su alrededor había rastros de lucha y podía oler la sangre de Elena, se tragó unas maldiciones al entrar al salón y ver todo su licor en el suelo...  
-¡Joder!-le pegó una patada a una de las botellas vacías, percatándose de algo, o de alguien-¡Katherine!- gritó- ¡Katherine, sal de una vez puedo olerte!  
La aludida salió desde detrás de una columna, llevaba una bolsa de mano, seguramente con las cosas más útiles que fuera encontrado en la mansión, incluyendo verbena y acónito, Damon puso los ojos en blanco, iba a huir, otra vez, cruzándose de brazos la encaró...  
-¿¡Dónde está Elena...!?  
-¿¡Y como se que no eres Silas!?-le devolvió el grito con el mismo tono de voz, Damon sabía que tenía razón y que era normal las sospechas; él tendría que estar actuando igual.  
-¿Y cómo se que eres la zorra manipuladora?  
Ambos se observaron unos segundos...  
-Tuché-se sentó en el sofá-Silas se llevó a Elena; y me dejó un mensaje, Stefan se está podriendo bajó el agua, lleva un día allí, no habrá sufrido mucho, hay que ir a por él...  
-Hey, hey...un momento-la frenó-lo de mi hermano lo había supuesto yo solito, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, van a sacrificar a Elena...-Katherine enarcó una ceja, esa idea le parecía una oportunidad de venganza, pero no estaba dispuesta a decirlo en voz alta, pero tampoco a ayudar-¡Kath!  
-No sé nada, se la llevó...no dijo nada...  
-¡Maldita sea!-la empujó contra el sofá, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-No tengo nada...solo un mensaje cifrado...  
Katherine analizó su suerte, podría ayudar a Damon, que él consiguiera a la estúpida de Elena, no optendría la venganza, si, pero si tendría algo mejor: dos vampiros que le ayudasen a rescatar a Stefan, dudaba de que le fueran a dejar hay tirado, si ella colaboraba se ganaría la confianza de Stefan, pero si no lo hacía y lo rescataban sin su ayuda, solo conseguiría odio absoluto por dejar tirado a Damon y a la tonta, lo pensó durante unos segundos...  
-Vale, pásame el mensaje, a ver si soy más lista-le tendió la mano, Damon la miró incrédulo, no acababa de creerse que fuera a ayudarle-No estoy de coña, me vale más vuestra protección que ir solita por las calles con Klaus loco por sus híbridos...  
-Ya sabía yo...¿quieres protección? Vale, vale, la tendrás si me ayudas...-le dio el móvil y le señaló los borradores de los mensajes, Katherine lo observó neutral, tenía muy pocas cartas y no eran muy buenas, no estaba dispuesta a dar un golpe en falso, tras unos segundos le devolvió el móvil, y se cruzó de brazos-¿Y?  
-Se donde es, y tu deberías saberlo también...-le sonrió con suficiencia.  
-¿Sabes que puedo llamar a la barbie para que me de el número de Klaus?-le devolvió el golpe con la mejor de sus sonrisas, agachándose junto a ella para sentir su respiración entre cortada, Katherine bufó, y le apartó con una mano, Damon se hizo el ofendido...  
-Aunque la salves te odiará, me besastes, un punto para mi...  
-Volvamos a cuando me decías donde era y yo te amanazaba con Klaus...  
-Borraremos esos momentos y nos centraremos en el lugar: la casa del lago-Damon arrugó el ceño, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Allí era donde entrenó al mocoso y Elena le ofreció el beso de navidad, y como no, donde le clavaron la daga a Elijah, había resultado patético por su parte, y odiaba en todos los sentidos que Katherine resultara mas astuta que él en sus propios asuntos-Deja de golpearte mentalmente, y vayamos a por Elena...  
-¿Vas a arriesgarte?  
-Si me quedo aquí es más peligroso, si estoy cerca tuyo sabré que eres Damon, y no el capullo de Silas-Damon se encogió de hombros, le resultaría más cómodo ir con un vampiro pero no podía arriesgarse mucho más, cogió las llaves de su cámaro y se dispuso a salvar a la chica, a fin de cuentas era lo mejor que se le daba...

No tardaron mucho en llegar, exeptuando las quejas de Katherine por cada vez que arriesgaba su vida en la carretera y por cada vez que se mareaba, no estaba condiciones para quejarse, ella era la primera que tomaba esas velocidades y esos frenazos, pero en su condición de humana todo eso le resultaba una locura, por lo menos a su cuerpo que reaccionaba de la peor de las formas. Mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie y aguantando las ganas de vomitar, Damon recapitulaba todo lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que se iba a encontrar con una barrera, ya fuese de brujos, de vampiros o de hombres lobo, una suerte era que lo segundo era menos probable, porque dudaba de que Silas tuviese en su poder un par de híbridos, pero era mejor no tentar más a la noche, miró a su alrededor en busca de una pista de los fantasmas...  
-Damon...-le llamó con miedo la castaña psicópata, pegándose lo máximo posible al coche...  
-No estoy para...-negó mientras se giraba para ver que pasaba, se quedó blanco al encontrarse con un hombre con muy malas pulgas, sonrió ante ese pequeño chiste personal, era normal que Katherine le tuviera miedo, a fin de cuentas a esas alturas Mason debía saber mejor que nadie el porqué de su transformación, que nada había sido casualidad, y que la zorra estaba siempre en medio..  
-Hola chicos...-les saludó, Damon miró a su alrededor, nada había cambiado-Ah no, yo no soy el de los efectos especiales, son los demás los que quieran ver sus...no sé...¿dónde se sienten identificados?-hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-Kath no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor por haber manipulado a mi amigo y haberlo utilizado para activar el gen de lobo para acabar muerto en las manos de unos de tus juguetes, estamos en paz...  
Katherine se apartó con cuidado, aún estaba mareada pero una cosa tenía clara: Mason era un hueso duro de roer, miró a Damon de reojo este parecía bastante cómoda, cosa que no acababa de entender, pues él le había matado...  
-¿Te han enviado...?-dejó la pregunta en el aire, en realidad no sabía que decir ni que hacer en esa situación, no sabía si se trataba de los brujos, de Bonnie o hasta de Ric-Mason no tengo todo el día...  
-Lo sé, me ha enviado...no sé, no sé quien ha sido, pero aquí esto-lo dejó estar y arrancó unas ramitas de los árboles-desde esta distancia...  
-No nos oyen, bueno por lo menos no a mi..-miró a Katherine de reojo, estaba apoyada en el coche, seguramente recuperándose de todo.  
-Mejor, no podrás luchar contra él, utilizará a los brujos para crear unas pesadillas, deberás enfrentarte a eso...  
-¿Quién coño te ha avisado de eso?  
-No lo sé-sonrió-Tendrás que confiar en mi...-esa idea le resultaba una burrada sin límites para Katherine, pero para Damon era la última opción, asintiendo le hizo una seña para que continuase-No hay mucho más que decir, solo que debes enfrentarte a tus miedos...si la quieres salvar es lo que debes hacer..chao...-tras un gesto de la mano su imagen se fue disipando, y ambos sintieron un frío aterrador en las venas, pero no dijeron nada, solo se prepararon para la bienvenida que iban a recibir en cuanto cruzaran la puerta del lago...  
Katherine sabía cual era su posición, tenía que quedarse atrás, unos cuantos metros, para no ser escuchada ni divisada, desde allí tendría que esperar a una señal de Damon, si no la recibía en una hora Katherine debía largarse y avisar a los demás, pero eso último no tenía intención alguna de cumplirlo.  
Damon llegó al umbral, no tuvo que llamar a la puerta, ya estaba abierta en cuanto pisó el primer escalón, entró con cuidado pero desafiante a la casa, todo estaba oscuro, tanteó en la pared en busca del interruptor, perfectamente se podía manejar en la oscuridad pero prefería no estar pendiente de ese pequeño detalle.  
La centelleante luz le afectó como si de un rayo de sol se tratase, tapándose la cara, buscó su anillo, todo estaba bien, el dolor pronto se disipó, sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, ni rastro de muebles o de vida humana...  
-Damon...-musitó, el aludido buscó el originario de ese llamado, tardó bastante en distinguir a la chica que estaba en la esquina, era Elena, con varias heridas en la garganta, no tenía duda, era ella, daba igual el poder que pudiese tener Silas sobre ellos, reconocería el latir de su corazón en cualquier lado, utilizando la velocidad vampírica llegó a su lado...-Damon-sollozó ella, alzó sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas-tienes que irte es...  
-Una trampa...-ambos se giraron ante el sonido familiar, era Silas, disfrazado, de nuevo, de Bonnie, la chica le sonreía con verdadera alegría, Damon hizo una mueca de asco, si ya de por si odiaba a la bruja jasteandose de sus logros, más odiaba a Silas con su imagen-Habéis caído en mi trampa...-unos velos aparecieron de la nada, veinte brujos inundaron la estancia pronunciando unos hechizos-y no podréis salir nunca...  
Damon buscó con las manos de su amada, la chica le correspondió en un segundo abrazándose a él, si iban a caer, si iban a morir sería juntos, ninguno tenía duda alguna, estaban con la persona correcta en el lugar correcto...  
-Te quiero Elena, más que eso, te amo, y estoy dispuesto a caer aquí mismo, pero eso ya lo sabes-le acarició con los pulgares las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro-No soy el héroe, nunca lo fui, y hoy he querido comportarme como tal...y mira donde estamos, a punto de morir ambos...  
-Damon no me importa soy feliz...  
-Lo sé, porque tu felicidad es la mía, me da igual que elijas a Stefan, que te hayas arrepentido en menos de veinticuatro horas, me da igual, estos minutos son más que suficientes para saber que ha valido la pena, todo ha valido con tal de sentir lo que siento: eres mi humanidad...  
Elena quiso responderle, calmar sus miedos, pero una luz oscura los inundó, la chica gritó, pero le resultó imposible, ahora estaba sola, realmente sola...

_**Elena miró a su alrededor, encontrando solamente oscuridad y vacío, ni siquiera podía verse con claridad, pero algo si veía, estaba sola, como ella se merecía, no quería llorar, no se veía con fuerzas ni para eso...  
-Elena...-la ilusión se vio reflejada en su rostro cuando oyó esa palabra, era su voz, su voz aterciopelada, con miedo se giró a buscarle, y le vio, pero no le gustó su estado, estaba atado, Damon, vestido de blanco estaba atado con cadenas, las cuales le atravesaban por todo el cuerpo, la sangre manchaba con gotas diminutas su camisa y sus pantalones de color negro, Elena ahogó un grito, el chico alzó sus ojos celestes destruidos hasta la castaña, la cual le temblaban las piernas y le faltaba el aire. Corrió en su dirección-Tu...eres la culpable...me has atado a ti...sin quererme...  
-No, eso es mentira...Damon...-la chica se quedó paralizada a unos metros, podía sentir el olor de la sangre derramada de Damon, la profundidad de sus heridas, y el miedo en su rostro-Eso no es verdad...yo te quiero...  
-Pero no es suficiente...tienes dudas...-sus pucheros destruían con mayor velocidad la seguridad de Elena, ella le quería, pero ¿sería suficiente? ¿Damon se merecía algo más? Claro que si, ella había sido una egoísta, una cobarde, le había inundado de dudas y le había atado a ella, se echó hacia atrás asustada-Liberame...no compliques más las cosas...  
-Damon...eres libre...  
-No es suficiente...tu corazón, es mi corazón...tienes que devolvermelo...-la castaña se llevó la mano al pecho, notando el latir de dos corazones, clavó sus uñas en su pecho, casi por impulso, por puro instinto, estaba dispuesta a arrancarse su vida por liberarle-déjame libre...  
-Damon...-la chica tragó saliva, ya no era capaz de retener mucho más tiempo sus lágrimas, no se merecía seguir respirando, Damon tenía que vivir los años, los minutos, las horas, los segundos...que ella le había arrebatado, más los que le arrebataría en el futuro, porque ella le conocía, y sabía que se había pasado toda su vida vampírica buscando un remedio para sacar a su "amada" de la tumba, y sabía que lo que él sentía por ella iban a significar medio siglo más de tristeza, clavó las uñas con más fuerza, dispuesta a regalarle su corazón-Lo siento...no te merezco...tienes que vivir, prométeme que vivirás...-el chico no hizo nada-te amo Damon Salvatore, pero tal vez no sea suficiente para ti...  
Ahogando un grito, con las yemas de los dedos rozó su corazón, lágrimas de sangre fueron derramadas por sus ojos castaños, solo un poco más, y Damon sería libre...**_

_Se sentía inútil, un alma abandonada tirada en mitad de la carretera, como si algo le faltase, como si su alma no estuviese en su ser, se levanta, está oyendo un coche, afina mejor el oído, se trata de una mujer con una risa hermosa, sonríe, seguramente tendrá más que sangre fresca, con suerte sería una muchacha hermosa con unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio...¿o castaño? No acababa de entender porque pensaba eso, se encogió de hombros, no le importaba; miró a su alrededor..."__**Elena**__", oyó que le decía el viento, pero no le prestó atención, él era Damon Salvatore una víctima del infierno, el príncipe de la oscuridad dispuesto a matar para saciar su sed.  
Un coche a toda velocidad se le echó encima pero en el último segundo frenó, el chico frunció el ceño, no tendría que haber frenado, ¿le habría visto? Fuese o no el caso, no le importaba, era su nueva víctima y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, con gran velocidad saltó hasta uno de los árboles para poder tener mejores vistas.  
Una castaña salió a toda prisa para mirar la carretera, desconcertada giró sobre si misma para cersiorarse de que no había nadie..  
Damon la observó, cada rasgo de su cuerpo era idéntico a su amada, Katherine, era su viva imagen pero mezclada con un olor diferente, estaba claro que no era ella, esa chica le resultaba aún más familiar, más profundamente le recordaba a otra persona, de un salto se plantó en su espalda, iba a tocar su hombro, cuando la chica se revolvió y le empujó contra el coche: un sorprendido Damon no vio como venía el siguiente golpe, esta vez contra el árbol...  
-¿Qué coño...?-se sacó una rama que había penetrado en su costilla, maldijo en voz alta, y miró a la chica con furia, le estaba sonriendo, como si él fuera su víctima, como si los papeles fueran sido cambiados, el chico no entendía nada, y no le dio tiempo a devolverle el golpe, la chica llegó hasta él arrebantándole la rama para volver a clavarsela esta vez en sus partes nobles, un grito desgarrador inundó los tímpanos de la chica, que victoriosa sonreía con picardía...  
-¿Duele...?-se mordió el labio inferior, mientras pasaba su dedo indice por la caída de sus abdominales-Pues eso no es nada comparado con lo que tu me has hecho...-clavando con profundidad las uñas empezó a hacer surcos en su pecho, el vampiro estaba rabiando y no tenía fuerzas o no quería utilizarlas contra ella, la chica se lamió las uñas para después escupirle en la cara-¡Por tu culpa soy un monstruo chupasangre!  
Damon abrió muchos los ojos, y pudo ver la verdad en la mirada de la castaña, claro que la conocía, no solo eso, la amaba, lo sabía con solo oirla respirar, o con el latido de su corazón, ella era su humanidad, sonrió con ternura, pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo con decisión clavó sus dedos en los ojos del muchacho, el cual empezó a gritar desesperado, no era capaz de moverse, en realidad no quería hacerlo, se merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo pasar, a fin de cuentas era lo mínimo que le debía; la chica hundió con más fuerza los pulgares, iba a arrancarle los ojos de sus órbitas, y Damon se estaba dejando hacer...  
El chico solo podía pensar en todo lo que había hecho desde que la conoció, le borró su primer recuerdo con él, y después creo recuerdos horribles solo para protegerla de si mismo y para no arrebatarle el amor verdadero a Stefan pues era lo que menos podía hacer por él, había dejado que le odiase, que creyese que él era el malo, porque a fin de cuentas, él era el malo de la película, no el héroe; había matado a sus amigos, a su hermano, hasta era el responsable de la muerte de Ric, él era el prototipo de monstruo perfecto, tragó saliva y musitó un simple..."__**te quiero**__..."  
Pero esas no iban a hacer sus últimas palabras, una fuerza superior apartó a Elena contra el coche, Damon abrió mucho los ojos cuando se encontró con una rubia despampanante: Lexi.  
-Me debes una...no debería haberte salvado el culo...-le sonrió, y con una patada le obligó a levantarse-No __**te**__ pretenderás que __**te**__ de la mano, ¿verdad?-pero el chico no estaba para bromas, su Elena se estaba levantando con torpeza, apoyándose en el coche-No es ella Damon...tienes que despertar...la verdadera Elena __**te**__ necesita...  
-Ella no me quiere...no se merece que exista...  
-¿¡Y por eso __**te**__ vas a dejar matar por una ilusión!? ¿¡vas a dejar que la verdadera Elena muera por capricho de Silas!? Él solo quiere matarla por haberle robado su muerte...¡vencele!-la imagen de Lexi fue desapareciendo con la cercanía de Elena, la cual no era Elena en ese momento, Damon podía distinguir las claras diferencias, esta vez se encontraba con Katherine, y Damon no estaba dispuesto a dejarse pisotear por esa zorra y menos por una ilusión, con gran rapidez saltó en dirección al coche, la castaña le devolvió el toque con un salto elegante, plantándose justo delante de él, el chico alzó sus manos para atraparla y frenar cualquier evasiva, agarró su cuello, y Katherine parecía estar disfrutando...  
-Despídete de tu corazón Silas...-y clavó sus manos con fuerza en su pecho, rozando con la punta de los dedos su delicado músculo, su corazón, en los ojos de la réplica Damon pudo ver, más bien, distinguir distintas emociones y sentimientos: dolor, agotamiento, miedo, pánico y...¿alivio? Damon no se atrevió a tirar del corazón, no sin antes comprender la situación, la chica se sentía aliviada por perder su corazón, por perder su vida, por alejarse de todo...  
-Damon...eres libre...-colocó sus finas manos sobre las suyas, y pudo sentir calor, el calor de su amada, su rostro se descompuso al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, con miedo y con torpeza se apartó de ella, la chica ahogó un grito cuando dejó de apretar su corazón...  
El chico con temor vio como todo empezó a mezclarse, como sentía la sangre en sus manos espandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, la había herido a ella, a su ángel, a su princesa...Elena le miraba asustada y preocupada..._

Todo empezó a volverse claro para Damon, Silas había intentado utilizarle para matar a Elena, que él viviera con la carga de su muerte toda la eternidad, y le había hecho ver a Elena quien sería su asesino, con las manos y el corazón manchado empezó a gritar a invocar a Silas...  
-¡Hijo de puta...!-gritó, mirando a su alrededor, como todo cambiaba de nuevo-¡Sal y da la cara, cabrón...!-todo empezó a transformarse, podía sentir como la humedad y la temperatura cambiaban a algo más real, toda ilusión desapareció dejando ver la realidad, se encontraban en un claro, Elena estaba tirada en el suelo desangrada pero su corazón aún latía, tenía una mano manchada de sangre, Damon tragó saliva, odiaba ver a su Elena en ese estado tan demacrado, que no era muy diferente al suyo propio...  
-Bravo...has conseguido librarte de la ilusión...-le apremió Silas desde una esquina-has descubierto mi plan, mi sucio y perfecto plan...  
-No sería tan perfecto si **te** he descubierto-le sonrió con su típica sonrisa, que a estas alturas debería estar en un museo como un tesoro inalcanzable-Abandona tu plan, Quetsiha no va a dar señales de vida, el Otro Lado se lo impide...no vas a conseguir una nueva cura para morir...  
-Siempre consigo lo que me propongo, pero eso de que quiera que ella me ayude es un error, desperdicie mi oportunidad de morir, ahora debo cargar con las consecuencias pasa que para eso necesito, no se, relajarme como bien dices...-Damon sonrió, y se pasó la lengua por los labios, sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, estaba utilizando sus mismas palabras-y para eso necesito vengarme...¿qué más da?  
-Mucho...si quieres vengarte de ella..-la señaló-la muerte solo va a ser un regalo, si me matas a mi le harás mucho más daño, vamos, si lo estas deseando-le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, guiñandole el ojo al final, y abriendo los brazos para que tuviera mejor alcance de su corazón-su vida por la mía..es un buen trato...  
Silas le observó, iba a dar su vida por esa chiquilla que siempre le causaba daños, que siempre elegiría a Stefan y ahora le estaba ofreciendo esa posibilidad en bandeja, Damon era increíble, fascinante, el típico héroe épico, el que siempre salva a la chica aunque con eso de su vida en el intento...Damon le estaba ofreciendo su muerte por el bienestar de la chica, el doppelganger sonrió ante su ocurrencia, y a grandes zancadas alcanzó a Damon...  
-Recuerda que tu me lo pedistes...-y lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido, un grito, un corazón en el suelo, una vida perdida, y un amor...un amor que siempre se encontraría...

* * *

Bien, pues este es el episodio más largo el siguiente y último lo subiré mañana, que es el prólogo y veremos como acontece lo demás.

Besos


	4. Final

**~Final~**

**Ha pasado un año y poco más del accidente, no he sido capaz de moverme de mi cuarto, de mi esquina personal con este cuaderno raído en la mano, ni siquiera es mío, pertenece a Stefan, siempre está pendiente de mi. Ha sido mi gran apoyo. El accidente fue horrible, pero también fue la llave para abrirme los ojos, aún recuerdo con dolor y desesperación esos últimos segundos en los que creí que me moría, Silas le arrebató a Damon la vida, pero todo tenía un truco, el Otro Lado intervino, solo hubo un daño colateral: Damon. Notaba el calor del velo, como un alma blanca cogía a Silas del cuello, era su amada, lo había conseguido,pero de la peor de las formas, Silas no murió esa noche, pero si se momificó, fue un momento duro y trágico,pero yo no era capaz de ver más allá del cuerpo sin vida de Damon. Quetsiah, pues era ella la causante de todo, me miró o por lo menos eso es lo que sentía, con torpeza me arrastré hasta ella, rogándole con todo mi ser que me ayudara**  
**"Por favor...le amo..."**

**"No puedo hacerlo...es por tu culpa que él nunca se vaya a reunir conmigo"**

**"No me puedes hacer esto, le amo, le he perdido"**

**"Tu eres la causante, solo era esta noche, tenías que estar protegida con Damon, pero fuistes egoísta", esas palabras fueron demasiado para mi corazón, las lágrimas me cegaron y a gritar a los brujos, a todos, sabía perfectamente que me estaban observando, y hoy en día me siento mal por mi comportamiento tan lamentable, pero en ese momento solo estaba ciega de amor. Quetsiah me negó la oportunidad de amar, pero fue aún más cruel, lo supe en cuanto pude fijarme en Damon, no se estaba desintegrando, todo estaba perfecto, desconcertada miré por todos lados, no estaba el corazón, apoyé mi oído en su pecho esperanzada, pero tampoco estaba ahí, miré a Quetsiah, pues estaba esperando una explicación, "Ese va a ser tu castigo, Silas quería arrebatarte a tu amor esta es la mejor forma", un corazón apareció entre las manos de la bruja "Aún sigue vivo, solo necesita esto, pero no lo tendrás, no ahora"**

**Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que me sumí en una total oscuridad, solo reaccioné cuando Katherine apareció para decirme el paradero de Stefan, en ningún momento me echó en cara nada, no se si fue porque tuvo miedo o porque en realidad no era quien para juzgarme, fuese como fuese, tuve un pequeño apoyo, y tras rescatar a Stefan aún hermano. Stefan fue mi gran apoyo, pero todo cambió unos días antes.**

**Me encontraba sentada en mi esquina, Stefan no estaba en casa, había ido a investigar con Katherine, no fui capaz de ir con ellos, tenía miedo de escuchar que no había forma de salvarle, apretó con los puños el vestido que llevo puesto, el mismo de esa noche en que le confesé mis sentimientos sin vínculo de por medio.**

**"Te echo de menos...", me atrevo a romper el silencio, mi voz suena ronca y me sorprendo a mi misma intentando acercarme con cuidado, "tengo la culpa de todo esto...no he sido una buena humana, ni tampoco una buena vampira, soy patética", intento reir, pero solo sale de mi un sonido hueco, estoy al lado de su cama, varias lágrimas vuelven a surcar líneas en mi rostro, "Te mereces alguien mejor", intento secarme esas lágrimas, pero cada vez me resulta más imposible por lo que dejó que hagan su camino, mientras me estirazo para tocar su mejilla, "te amo Damon, y he sido una cobarde, no puedes escucharme, pero me gustaría poder decirlo en voz alta, Quetsiah me ha hecho mucho daño, pero tu no te mereces mi mismo sufrimiento, tendrías que elegir por ti mismo, te mereces ser libre, pero ya he aprendido, y si tuviera una oportunidad te dejaría elegir por ti mismo, aunque eso signifique alejarme de ti", las palabras me salen solas, como si fueran estado esperando a que me dignara acercarme, "Estas muy guapo, demasiado sexy e irresistible, cualquier persona se enamoraría perdidamente de ti, y a ninguna le importaría decirlo en voz alta, pero a mi si, a mi siempre me ha importado el que dirán, pero ahora no, ahora he aprendido que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y si una vez me arrepentí, esa Elena ya ha dejado de existir, nunca me arrepentiré de amarte, de haberte elegido, pues es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia, ¡si pudiera te entregaría mi corazón ahora mismo con tal de que pudieras vivir tu vida! ¡Lo haría ahora si fuera necesario!", hundí mi rostro en su pecho, "pero no es lo que tu querrías, tu morirías por mi si me pasara algo, así que voy a hacer lo que tu querrías que hiciera: ¡vivir por los dos, voy a hacerlo, te voy a dejar ir, y que la zorra de Quetsiah se de cuenta que nada nos separa! ¡Porque el amor es el veneno y la cura más poderosa!", por fin lo he entendido, Damon no querría verme así, voy a vivir por los dos, le voy a dejar libre aunque con eso pierda una parte de mi, entre lágrimas murmuró palabras de alivio y de amor, lugares que visitaré, personas que tal vez conoceré, empiezo a contarle un viaje que aún no he pensando, pero que en realidad comencé en el mismo día en que vi a ese pequeño cuervo, o el día en que un misterioso muchacho me dijo lo que sería mi vida. No se cuanto tiempo fue el que tuve en esa posición, pero ahora me sentía mucho más ligera y segura, gasté muchas lágrimas seguramente no serían suficientes pero para mi eran un bálsamo. Lo que nunca pensé es lo que pasó momentos después, mientras sollozaba cada vez con menos fuerza, mientras me dejaba dominar por mis miedos, mientras caía en los brazos de morfeo, una mano acarició mi mejilla con ternura, no quise moverme, era un sueño, estaba segura de ello, sentí como el peso de la cama cambiaba, como algo debajo de mi me movía, me abrazaba, miré esperanzada hacia arriba, hacia él, las lágrimas no me dejaban razonar, pero no me importaba, ahí le tenía justo en frente mía.**

**"Tienes un estado lamentablemente hermoso", su voz sonó apenas como un susurro, pero a mi me retumbó en los oídos, era Damon, sus ojos celestes me adoraban, me devoraban, "No vuelvas a autodestruirte por mi", las lágrimas se mezclaron con mi risa, y le abracé, le estrujé contra mi, podía oir sus quejas y su suave risa, pero no me importaba, no era capaz de liberarle ahora que le había recuperado, "vas a matarme Elena"**

**"Lo siento...te quiero...", no se cuantas fueron las veces que le repetí esas dos palabras, pero para mi no eran suficientes, porque aún seguían quemándome en la garganta, Damon solo me observaba con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, que para mi ya estaba más que registrada en mi disco duro, le abracé, esta vez con ternura, le acaricié todo el cuerpo, pues aún me resultaba irreal, "Te amo Damon"**

**"Te amo Elena", me besó, fue un beso dulce y casto; pero yo quería más, le atraje hacia mi, y profundizamos el beso. Nos amamos durante toda la noche...**

La castaña suelta el diario al notar unos brazos rodeándola puede sentir el aliento de su vampiro en su cuello, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro al divisar lo que estaba haciendo su Elena, sin que ella se diese cuenta, recogió el diario y leyó sus últimas palabras.

-Mmm, _"nos amamos durante toda la noche"_, que yo sepa eso no ha pasado...-la chica lanzó un bufido e intentó recuperar su diario en balde, pues el vampiro la tenía acorralada contra la pared y sus piernas-Pero podríamos hacer realidad esas palabras...-ronroneó en su oreja, Elena se estremeció ante su contacto, pero negó con la cabeza, estaba enfadada-¿no vas a hacerme ese regalo?-protestó con tono de niño chico que acaba de perder un regalo en navidad, pero con ese ápice de felino al ataque-Ni por esto...-le lamió el cuello con suavidad, e hincó levemente un colmillo en él, Elena gimió, el chico prosiguió con su castigo, y empezó a mordisquear con cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo. Un recorrido que volvió loca a Elena, intentó librarse. Pero apartarse no había sido su mejor opción, pues tuvo mejores vistas de ese vampiro que tanto había anhelado: estaba casi desnudo solo vestía unos boxers negros que no dejaban ocultar su erección.

-¡No lo toques!-le regañó, el chico ronroneó, y se acercó a velocidad vampírica, estaban solos a unos cm, Elena no podía razonar, sentía su aliento sobre su boca, la erección del chico la rozaba insinuante, solo podía observar ese cuerpo de un dios griego y los labios hinchados y seductores de su vampiro, el cual acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Mmm?

-Damon...-no era capaz de seguir hablando, todo su ser se lo impedía y su cuerpo le suplicaba el roce del de Damon, y sin previo aviso saltó sobre él, devorando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, acompasando los latidos de su corazón, y realizando un camino de caricias en los cuerpos de ambos con sus manos, todo a su paso empezaba a entorpecerles, la ropa de la chica, los muebles: todo. Damon empujó a Elena contra la pared, la chica se quejó pero eran vampiros, el chico bajó su boca desde los labios hinchados de la chica, al cuello, a los pezones excitados, a la barriga, hincando levemente sus colmillos, y a la caída de esta, el chico rió, y volvió a empezar quemando a su paso la piel de la vampira, Elena adoró cada milímetro de su cuerpo y de nuevo se hundieron en un beso,ambas cayeron en la cama desde ahí todo se volvió nublado, pues solo podían mirar los ojos de su pareja. Damon se introdució en ella, despacio, las embestidas cada vez fueron más rápidas y más profundas, y juntos, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro llegaron al clímax.

Y solo se oyó unos simples _"te amo"_

_**Fin**_


End file.
